


Perfect Moment

by moonchild69



Category: Steven Universe (Cartoon)
Genre: Butch/Femme, F/F, Frottage, POV First Person
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-06-01
Updated: 2016-06-01
Packaged: 2018-07-11 15:45:21
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 980
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7058824
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/moonchild69/pseuds/moonchild69
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Peridot and Jasper's first time with each other, told from Jasper's perspective. Haven't written like this in like ten years, so go easy on me.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Perfect Moment

I can't even remember what I said, but as both our laughter dwindled away all I could see was her beautiful face, looking back at me with wide eyes and parted lips, and I remember thinking 'she wants me to kiss her. I could kiss her right now. I want to kiss her.' So I did, before the moment could end and leave me regretting what might have been. Heh, I guess quartzes usually are pretty impulsive, but it payed off this time. She closed her eyes as I pressed my lips to hers, surrendering to the experience, but I didn't even blink. All I wanted at that moment was to see her. The kiss was like our laughter had been, genuine, relaxed and heartfelt and tapering off gradually. Her eyes opened slowly as we both pulled back enough to see all of the other gem's face.

"Oh gosh."

I couldn't help smiling and uttering a brief chuckle. She was so cute, that breathy voice and wide-eyed gaze, looking at me like I was something amazing. Me, big and unattractive by any conventional standards and this tiny, perfect pixie of a woman was looking at me like I was a diamond. Something about that just filled my chest cavity with warmth and affection, and I knew then that I wanted to make this tiny gem feel good. I smiled at her, and I could see her shiver in arousal as her eyes dip down to my teeth. She liked that, huh? I leaned in, looming over her as she laid back on the couch we'd been sitting on.

"I want to make you feel good Peri."

I knew her well enough to know that she had to be going over every single reason she shouldn't in her mind, wondering what this would make us, what the others would think-

"Okay."

I blinked as her tiny voice interrupted my own train of thought I hadn't even realized, and looked at her unsure if I'd really heard that right. 'Really,' I thought, 'with a beast like me?' But there she was, smiling up at me eagerly with a bit of uncertainty like she was afraid I'd pull away and laugh at her and how could I let her think that for even a moment? I descended on her like a breaking wave, eager and demanding, nuzzling her neck and scraping my teeth over her skin, careful not to leave a mark even though I wanted to because I really didn't know if this was something she'd want the others to know about. She let out the prettiest little moans and wrapped her arms around me, her fingers digging into my back and fuck me if it didn't make me feel powerful. I brought my knee between her legs then, nudging them apart until my thigh was pressing right against her sex and looked at her again, questioning with my eyes instead of my words. She nodded.

That was all I needed. We hadn't even taken our clothes off yet and I was grinding against her, basking in the perfect, tiny noises of pleasure my Peridot was making for me. I lifted up her shirt and she helped me, wriggling raising her arms so that I could pull it off her without tearing and fling it aside like it had offended me. You can't imagine how beautiful she looked in that moment, cheeks flushed and eyes cast aside demurely as her flat chest and perky little nipples were bared to me. I could tell she was self conscious, as if I cared that she wasn't as busty as I was. Her eyes met mine again, timid but hopeful, when I trailed kisses down her neck and chest before laving one of her nipples with my tongue.

"You're beautiful," I told her softly before pursing my lips and blowing the room's air over where I'd just licked, and I couldn't tell if it was the air or the compliment that made her shiver, but she hunched forward to dig her fingers into my mane of hair and I decided it didn't matter which at precisely that moment. My thigh was still rubbing her slit through our clothes as I gave her other breast the same treatment as the first, but I soon pulled my head back and rocked my hips, hard. Her whole tiny body lurched with the force of it and she gasped, pupils blown wide, and she looked at me this time without any trace of shyness or shame because all she could think now was MORE! So I gave it to her. Big butch soldier like me, I didn't need to shapeshift a phallus to fuck this beautiful woman. I savored her sharp cries of pleasure as they increased in volume, glad that we had the house to ourselves for the moment or certainly someone would have heard us. It didn't take long after that. She soon shuddered and sighed and went limp and I could tell by the delirious look on her face that she'd peaked, so I slowed to a stop and cuddled this amazing woman who let me share this moment of intimacy with her.

"What about you," she asked, like I knew she would. I just chuckled and told her, "It's fine, you don't need to. This is all I wanted."

"Oh..." I could see her thinking, she's so cute when she's thinking it shouldn't be allowed, but whatever was on her mind she shrugged it off and hugged me, not even caring that we were both soaked in sweat and I was still clothed and herself half clothed. Later we'd get up and clean, and have to talk about what all this meant and what it would mean further down the road, but right then it was enough simply to be, wrapped in each other's embrace.


End file.
